Lies
by Infamousplot
Summary: you laugh and you cry/at the same time/because you're desperate like me/just want this to end/your/suffering torment lament/this sunset city shackles you/tall buildings and neon signs/gravitate round and constrict/trap crush imprison/we crawl like rats in the darkest parts of/this city/that is your heart/sewers run like veins beneath/ your concrete skin. - Neku/Josh-centric poem.


Lies

everyone lies all the time I

never understood why we can't just tell

the truth

it shouldn't matter

what's happened what you've done where you've been

what's going on.

Tell me the truth where were you

why are you doing this why won't you

tell me what's really going on,

Joshua you expect me to trust you but you can't even

tell me the little things like why

your coat is sopping wet when you finally

shove open the door and

stumble in to

our cruddy little piece of shit we call home

under the railways

and I hate this place it's dark and it's

drab,

brown and depressing, rumbling

with the trains as they pass the horizon of this

magical city

or it used to be magical before

you left it

what are you doing why aren't you here the city is

dying and I

know that you feel it

so why aren't you protecting it you know

how much it means

how much I love it so why

don't you love it the way you

said you would

you saved it once now save it again

I trust you

it's raining droplets dripping

from those pretty magic

wings,

angel feathers hidden under trenchcoats

blond locks over

violet eyes, tired

baggy eyes, tired

sunken face,

anger, frustration,

impatience-

as snarky and bitter as ever but

the bite is different

its harsh its self-loathing

I hear you crying out at night

alone

on the couch or beside me in bed

and I want to cry

too want to roll over

hold you tight and comfort you but

I can't because

you aren't here

you're never here any more and

you laugh and you cry

at the same time

because you're desperate like me

just want this to end

your

suffering torment lament

this sunset city shackles you

tall buildings and neon signs

gravitate round and constrict trap crush

imprison

we crawl like rats in the darkest parts of

this city that is

your heart

sewers run like veins beneath

your concrete skin.

The skies were once blue but now

they only cry like

you

silent and gray

the sunrises and sets bleed orange

and we cry and

we fight,

land punches,

red as the sun I remember-

the glow of the air and the glimmer of your

heart the city, beating with mine

two bodies one soul

living and dying fighting and lying as

one-

Eyes open disengage

obliterate

moon is falling angels dropping

Celestial bodies pierce through the heaven and

storm the ground

Beams of Holy Light

rainbow Ramen microphones 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939

level _i_ flare

watching the flames your face your hand

smiling and laughing

_Can't afford to lose because_

the World Ends With You so

Expand your horizons as far as they'll go

the sky is the limit

its blue and its endless

lets run away, never

look back under the traintracks

lets take a tram ride to the beach scream at the ocean throw sand and

laugh and fall over

screeching at the gulls

the crabs

shells

sun setting laugh til we cry and

take the late train home under dark skies do

all of the things you always said you wanted to but

never could

you've already given up

on the city (_that is _

_your heart_)

on yourself on the

world

so lets find a reason to keep living

dying fighting lying

breathing

two bodies one soul

the glimmer of hearts beating as one

forever and always

go ahead

give up

do it

just try

because even if you give up on it all

_I won't give up on you_

x

* * *

x

**A/N: Finally wrote some Neku/Josh.**

**Wrote this for my Creative Writing class, there was a prompt with words that have to meanings and I chose 'Lies'. It was one of those exercises where you start writing and you just write whatever the heck comes to mind. I had a lot of TWEWY and Supernatural on the brain so this is what happened. I don't really like the first section because I feel like it's too AU/Post-TWEWY while the rest rings closer to game-related stuff. Still, I really liked writing this and I can't seem to find a decent place to cut off from the beginning, or how to rewrite it, so I'm just going to post the whole damned thing. I don't usually write poetry, but I like it because it feels a lot more artistic, and as you can tell I love obnoxiously chopping sentences in half and ignoring grammar because it looks and feels so cool when I'm writing it. I just hope it has the same effect for the readers :)**


End file.
